custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Conductor's Birthday Party LIVE! in NYC (1995 SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Condcutor's Birthday Party is a Custom The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station Live On Stage Show that was toured at Rosemont Theater from July 8, 1997 - May 22, 1999. This live on stage show was release on video on June 23, 1999 from Warner Home Video. This The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station live on stage show was toured in Asia in 2003, and Then, It was toured in Mexico in 2005, and Then, It was toured in Brazil in 2008. Plot It's Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr)'s Birthday, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Conductor (George Carlin), Stacy, Billy, Schemer and the kids are getting ready for the big surprise party for him with some help of the audience. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Stacy Jones *Billy Twofeathers *Horace Schemer *Dan *Becky *Matt *Tayna *Carlos *Julie *Robert *Hannah *Professor Tinkerputt *Mr. Tenagain *Mother Goose *Old King Cole *Baby Bop's Dancing Teddy Bears *Audience: Children, Kids, Friends, Family, and People Songs Act 1 #Shining Time Station Theme Song #Having Fun Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Let's Play Together #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #Today, It's Barney's Birthday (tune: A Tisket, A Tisket) #Happy Birthday to Me #The Land of Make Believe #The Airplane Song #Driving Medley (Buckle Up My Seatbelt / Riding in the Car / In the Car and Having Fun / Itsy Bitsy Spider / Mister Sun) #The Wheels on the Bus #Tinkerputt's Song #I Can Laugh #Pop Goes the Weasel #We Are Little Robots #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly! #Listen #Gonna Have A Party #Colors All Around #Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) #Snackin' On Healthy Food #If All the Raindrops #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Games #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Marching Song #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Happy Dancin' #Old Macdonald #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #A Big Parade of Numbers #I'm Mother Goose #Mother Goose Medley (Humpty Dumpty / Hey, Diddle Diddle / Little Miss Muffet / Little Boy Blue / One Two Buckle My Shoe / Sing a Song of Sixspence) #Old King Cole #Dino Dance #Me and My Teddy #Someone to Love You Forever #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live show was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!" (both costumes). *The Barney voice used in this live show was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this live show was silimar to one of the Season 4 episodes (Let's Eat, Good Clean Fun, It's Time For Counting, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The BJ costume used in this episode was silimar to one of the Season 4 episodes (Good Clean Fun, Oh, Brother! She's My Sister, E-I-E-I-O, etc). *The BJ voice used in this live show were also used in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This is the first live on stage show to take place at Rosemont Theater. the next one would be "Barney's Musical Castle". *When BJ arrives on stage and greets Barney and greets Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is a mix of the ones from "An Adventure in Make-Believe!" (Pitch +4), except it was mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, and "Barney Safety" (Pitch -1). *Carey Stinson preformed the Barney costume (used in episodes such as "Room For Everyone", I Can Be a Firefighter", "Shopping For a Surprise", "Gone Fishing", etc) as a double suit, for double quick changes; for instances, Barney transforming to Birthday Delivery Dinosaur" and to delivering the birthday cake for Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr). *The opening music was taken from "Barney's Big Surprise". Previews 1999 Opening #Black FBI Warning (seen on Strand VCI and Warner Bros videos) #Warner Home Video logo (1997 version) #PBS Kids logo (1993-1999) #Britt Allcroft Presents logo (1990) #Mr. Conductor's Birthday Party Title Card Closing #End Credits #WNET logo #A Britt Allcroft Production logo #PBS Kids logo (1993-1999)